Measuring cups and measuring spoons are commonly provided in a set in which an array of differently-sized cups or spoons are provided. The cups or spoons are typically stackable for more compact storage. Though stackable, they are not held in place and tend to separate from one another readily upon opening a drawer in which they are stored.
Measuring spoons are sometimes configured with a ring that permanently connects the array of spoons together. Though this ensures that each of the spoons can be readily located together with the others, it can be cumbersome and requires the user to hold all of the spoons together in use. It also requires all of them to be washed together, even if otherwise unnecessary for some of the spoons.